anniversary
by Harley123RP
Summary: wheres nathan on there 8 year anniversary? whats going to happen to haley ? will she be able to go through an anniversary without him?


_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**___

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**Just get your ass back home**_

Nathan had left for 4 months which but was due back the day before there anniversary. The day of their anniversary Haley rang Nathans phone but got put to his voicemail. Haley stood staring at the phone before hanging up. When she hung up a picture of them kissing popped u. The picture was took before he left to go sign someone.

_**We both knew this type of life**_

_ **Didn't come with instructions**___

_**So I'm trying to do my best**_

_ **To make something outta nothing**_

_**And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact**_

_**When you call and I don't even know**____**what city I'm at**_

_There was a knock at the door. A man with a hat and a box under his arms. "hello are you.." looks at his clip board "Haley James Scott" Haley smiled as the guy said the Scott bit and she started to remember her first wedding when it was just her, Nathan and her parents nothing was going to ruin that day she was marrying the guy of her dreams and now he was still the guy that made her heart beat race and her palms all sweaty. Nathan Scott was the guy that was going to be the guy that she died with like from the notebook. "Sorry yeah that's me" she smiled. The guy handed her the clipboard and she knew straight away she had to sign for it. Haley rushed signed it and took the box put it on the table ripped it open to find the purple flowers the exact ones from her wedding. "Omg Nathan you remembered" Haley had a fear that Nathan had forgot about their anniversary. Haley __pulled out the card._

_' **Hales **_

_ **Thanks for helping me out so he's a little something while Nathan's away hell be home soon B Davis'**_

_Haley heart stopped for a second. Tears rolled down her face. "hey momma are you okay" Jamie came down the stairs. Haley quickly wiped her eyes and turned around with a big grin and walked towards Jamie and hugged him for few mins not wanting to let go. "Are you ready to stay at Aunt Brooke's" she said smiled. As she said that someone walked through the door. They both stood still waiting for someone to come closer when they heard heels so they assumed it was Brooke which was when she walked in with Julian. Brooke looked up at Haley and knew straight away she was upset so Julian took Jamie upstairs and Brooke hugged Haley._

_**Or what day of the week in the middle of the month**_

_**In a year I don't recall**____**It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke**_

_**I told you I wouldn't be long(yeah)**___

_**That was last November now December's almost gone**_

_**I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong**_

Brooke looked at Haley wiped her tears away and smiled at her knowing she couldn't do anything to take her best friends pain away. " come on hales smile I'm sure he's going to walk through the door any moment now" she smiled attempting to cheer Haley up.

"Come on Brooke get serious he's forgot and I'm not surprised most people forget that's anything to do with me around here" she said looking in the cabinets.

"What do you mean by that" Brooke was confused. Brooke didn't even realize that it was Haley's birthday the other week and Brooke is Haley's best friend.

"Well let's see my sister, my son, my best friend forgot it was my birthday the other week actually saying y son forgot he did remember and decorate the house so i'm not shocked that Nathan hasn't called it's been a whole month." Haley pulls down a bottle of vodka "he said he would be back by now but he lied to me and now he's not answering his phone" throws her phone against the wall. Haley picks up her bottle and walks out Brooke is stood there shocked not knowing how to respond.

_****__**I don't know where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**____**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**___

_**For one more chance to hold you close**____**I don't know where you're going**___

_**Just get your ass back home**_

Haley is at the beach drinking her bottle of vodka. She is sitting in the spot that Nathan and Haley got married the first time around. Haley was shocked at herself for acting this bad but it had been 8 years since they got married and they hadn't spent one anniversary apart so she was use to see Nathan on their special day. People walked past as they watched Haley drink her vodka and fall off her rock plenty of times.

Haley had her head in the lap crying her eyes out when she had this feeling like Nathan was standing near her when she looked up he was in running distance from her but he looked at her and smiled. Haley got up so quick and ran towards him. Nathan was standing there with a bunch of roses but when she got close he dropped them to catch them so they could kiss. Nathan fell backwards but they didn't stop kissing. "I'm sorry I'm late baby you know i would never miss our anniversary" Nathan smiled. "I never doubted you for a second" she smiled he looked at her as if to say Brooke told me everything. "Okay maybe a little bit but your here now that's the most important thing" she kissed him and layed beside him placing her head on his chest. They layed on the beach watching the sun go down. 

**Please review : D I appreciate what you think of my stories... **

**Preview of next story. Nathan dates Brooke. Brooke cheating on Nathan with his brother Lucas. Nathan dreams of a girl who he is in love with but never knew she existed. This girl exists she is his brothers girlfriend what will Nathan do to get her? Will Haley feel the same? Does Haley have the same dreams about Nathan?**


End file.
